1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling operations of an image display apparatus and shutter glasses used for the image display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an operation of an image display apparatus for displaying a plurality of viewpoint images perceived as a three-dimensional (3D) image to a user wearing shutter glasses and a method for controlling an operation of the shutter glasses.
2. Background
An image display apparatus had as function of displaying images to a user. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
As it transmits digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services, compared to analog broadcasting.
Extensive research has recently been conducted on 3D images and a variety of content items that can be provided through 3D images. In addition, 3D stereoscopy has been widely used and commercialized in various environments and technologies. 3D images can be transmitted by the afore-described digital broadcasting and an apparatus for reproducing such 3D images is under development.